swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Madrid Harbor (city)
Welcome to Madrid Harbor, your port of call to the Outer Rim! Background Every ambitious plan starts with a dream. This ambition lead to the birth of Madrid Harbor. In efforts to pursue commercial trade and research, Dantooine was chosen due to its vast untapped resources. After several sanctions and agreements, the colonial-city of Madrid Harbor was established, including development of an expansive spaceport to promote trade across that side of the Outer Rim and to bring the rich untapped resources of Dantooine to other worlds. In addition, the spaceport offered prime repair hangars for various ships and shuttles and housed large warehouses to bring in exports and imports. Other than commercial enterprise, Madrid has chosen to direct its efforts to promote further exploration of Dantooine and search for new resources that may or may not be used for new technological research in weaponry and medicinal purposes. With this being close enough of a base of operations, planetary explorations and research could be conducted much easier than before. However, the wilderness is still untamed and rather dangerous for those who are not too careful or might stray from the groups. The colonial-city of Madrid Harbor offers a retreat for those wanting to relax after a long flight or wanting to get away from the rest of the Galaxy. A safe haven for those who might seek out such a refuge. Places that are included for relaxation are The Roadhouse, The Cloud City Cantina, the local pool house, ideal river fishing and a beautiful breath taking park that resides in the center of the business district. Key Locations The Roadhouse () The Roadhouse is an established club in the city that promotes gambling and gaming in the Sabaac room, alcohol from various locations throughout the Galaxy, a pit for bands and fighting to take place. In addition, there is a gambling cage for placing bets, a lounge for kicking back privately and watching the bands and fighting on the large view screens. The club also features a full kitchen for food, locker storage, medical center and sauna for all visitors to come and enjoy. Center for Arts and Culture (/wp 5948 -1543) The local art gallery, featuring the extensive collection of Lady Aurinn Demare'. Cloud City Cantina (/wp 5897 -1392) An upscale restaurant and lounge located in the business district of Madrid Harbor. The Kaz'te Park () The large park is in the center of the business district, providing various small parks and a massive tree in the middle to provide shade and shelter from the rain and the sun. Madrid Poolhouse () You looking to take a dip in the water? You need to take a good break? The poolhouse in Madrid is open day and night! The Grand Auditorium () This is featured in the city hall with high capacity seating, view screens and a podium for speeches. The stage is open for performances as well as important city meetings. Local Government The City-Colony represents ingenuity and integrity to focus on plans of self-sustainment. Sanctioned and allowed to carry out its project, the city-colony is privatized with a local independent governing body that oversees the colony's needs. Local taxes are still paid to go towards the Colony and the Empire to stem any need to enforce any sort of iron-fist nature. The governing structure is organized in such a way that it focuses on the city-colonial affairs all together. Director of Operations This is the governing position that oversees the internal and external affairs that are carried on day-to-day by the city. City Council The goals of the city council is to promote growth, commerce and advertisement of the city-colony throughout the Galaxy. Constables The local sheriff body that helps to enforce the laws of the Colonial-City. A privatized garrison also works in join efforts with the constable to protect the city. Laws The laws that oversee the city are much like those in more of the civilized cities. Here are a few exceptions: *If you are seen with a lightsaber or force use, it doesn't mean you are going to be attacked or arrested on sight. However, keep in mind that the worlds outside of here are much less forgiving and it could get you attacked out there. *Keep all weapons safely put away unless it is necessary in times of attack. *Maintain civil order at all times, do not try to incite factional quarrels within the colonial-city. *Don't feed the grauls. OOC Information Rules *Respect every establishments rules *Respect each other and play nice (we're aiming to promote and build rp, not deter it) *Everyone is welcome, don't be a jerk and have fun. *Keep your grudges and issues at the door please, I want to keep a fun and promoting atmosphere *Have fun, this city is about promoting rp and building character development. Whether it be the daily mundane stuff or further intrigue. *No god-moding. Won't tolerate it, what-so-ever and I don't think others will either. *If a fight breaks out, then there is several options out there. Sort it out as individuals. Although, a majority of the city prefer /duel over emote fight except under rare situations. Militia and those who uphold the law in the city have the right to decide in order to avoid any god-moding. If you need an intermediary the mayor would be happy to help. Basically, we are very supportive of roleplay and we're flexible, as roleplay isn't always about PVP. It's a clause to protect everyone in the city and to avoid Godmoding. All that is asked is don't turn emote fighting into a disruptive god-mode-a-thon. Goals and Features The aim with Madrid Harbor was to create a unique and fun atmosphere out there in the Star Wars world. We want to promote roleplay and see characters grow and evolve. We believe that there is so much potential out there and we want to create a positive environment. The features of the City include: *Promotion of Storylines. Whether it be created by those in MH or outside, we encourage storylines to help build characters. *A positive atmosphere for roleplaying. *A city that is more of a middle-upper scale level than criminal. *Internal and external threats that can change things. Such as grauls, tribal men attacks, or even just day to day conflicts between characters Travel Hub Madrid Harbor has setup several ITVs for travel to various RP cities. *Aventine Spaceport, Lok (Cloud Car located in the Cloud City Cantina /wp 5897 -1392) *Crimson Ridge, Tatooine (AT-AT Head located in the Rielig Consortium Shipyard /wp 5730 -1347) *Spaceport Ameri, Dantooine (AT-AT Head located in the Rielig Consortium Shipyard /wp 5730 -1347) *West Carova, Tatooine (Cloud Car located in the Cloud City Cantina /wp 5897 -1392) *Zaken Hub, Talus (Cloud Car located in the Madrid Harbor Port Authority /wp 5716 -1166) Contacts *Ruvia' Category:Cities